While you sleep
by StephNCIS
Summary: What happens when you to come to the rescue of a fellow agent in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- I am not sure if this is finished as I do have a possible second part rolling round my head. I have posted as complete but the way my mind work I will probably find myself adding to it. I hope a certain lady like this as I know she loves this pairing.**

* * *

><p>I sat and watch you sleeping. You look so peaceful and content, a far cry from the screaming, sweat covered mess you were when I got here. You called me sobbing, incoherent as you tried to speak. I got here as quick as I could but still it was not quick enough. I hate it when you phone me and I come over to see you like this. Another case that caused nightmares to resurface. Seeing how bad you were after this episode makes me wonder why we do the job we do. Seeing the worst that the human race has to offer and we have to deal with it every day.<p>

Seeing my tough, steadfast, highly trained kick ass agent fall apart and need holding like a child breaks my heart. You stir in your sleep and I still, waiting to see if the cycle will start all over again. Not this time though, you reach for me calling my name and I can't resist. I come closer and stroke you face to let you know I am still here. The corner of your mouth turns in a small smile as I touch your face. This is how it has become for us. You ring me and I come over. We stay like this on the couch till morning, sometimes I wake to find you in my arms but not as often as I should.

When you wake you thank me and get up to go about the day, we never discuss why I am here or what we will do about it. You block it out till night time when it all comes back again and I am back in the car on the drive over to comfort you. One day I will not be here to ease away your troubles so what will you do them?.

Who am I kidding about not being here, I care too much and too deeply to not be here. One of these nights I will give up on the pretence and come home with you and when you fall asleep I will carry you to bed and climb in by your side and hold you all night, making sure the nightmares don't get in. Yet now I lie back and rest my head watching you sleep, waiting for sleep to take me.

Waking next morning it's the same old routine. You thank me and we go our separate ways. We meet back at work and we carry on like the night events never happened. When we finish for the night we say our goodbyes knowing that when darkness falls no doubt I will see you again. We go to our own homes and I sit wondering what your doing. That's when I decide enough is enough. I pack an overnight bag and get in the car driving over to your place. I don't even bother knocking on the door when I get there as I have keys and just let myself in.

You're sitting at the table picking at you dinner not really eating it. You see me out the corner of your eye and look up, a little unsure why I am here. I walk up the table and take your hand making you stand up in front of me. I show you the overnight bag I have in my hand and I lead you down the hall and up the stairs to what I know is your bedroom.

I see the look on you face as we enter your bedroom and I put my bag on the floor next to the bed. Turning to look at you I take you in my arms like I have done so many times before yet this time feels different. You notice the change as well as you look at me.

"I will not spend another night pretending all is well when it's not. I will not be woke by a phone call and have to drive across town to hold you and make the nightmares go away. I will be here now and always and stop them before they start. I will fall asleep in your bed holding you keeping you safe. I will not spend another night apart for you unless you don't need me" I told her as I looked down at her and waited.

"Stay with me. I never had the courage to take this step as I wasn't sure you wanted it to. Now I see you do then I will never have to pretend that everything is okay when it's not. With you holding me every night I am sure my nightmares will never return as you will keep me safe" and with that she used her hand on my neck to bring my head down and kiss me. The was a gentle kiss full of promise at what the future might hold.

I told her to get ready for bed and I went to lock up down stairs. Coming back in I saw her lying in bed looking a little nervous as I approached the bed. Slowly I removed my clothes looking at her for any sign she wanted me to leave. When she never moved or said a word I pulled the covers back and climbed in beside her. I lay still waiting for her to make the first move which I didn't have to wait long for as she moved across the bed and curled her body around mine slotting her legs in mine and putting her head on my chest. Kissing her hair I ran my hand up and down her back till I felt her start to relax.

"Good night Meredith sleep tight" I said as I closed my eyes.

"Good night Dwayne, see you in the morning" she whispered back to me as we fell asleep wrapped together safe in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- I knew this would plague me so here we go with another part.**

Chapter 2.

It's now my turn to watch you as you sleep. After sitting watching you in the hospital bed with the machines beeping and all them wires attached I wondered if I would ever see you in our bed sleeping again. You have no idea how scared I was when the gun fight started and the bullets flew through the air. I couldn't do a thing as I was too far away to help. I knew you were in that building but knew I wouldn't get to you in time to help. LaSalle was the first to reach you and finally managed to take down the finally shooter.

You had already taken down 3 on your own but the fourth proved to be the hardest, especially after you were shot. You couldn't move due to the wound in your leg and the blood loss but you did try and took the third man down. The ambulance seemed to take forever to arrive and all I could do was watch as you grew pale and lost more blood. I held your hand all the time stroking where your wedding band would sit in a few months when we get married.

All the way to the hospital I prayed for you to pull through and come back to me. I have never let anyone in as completely as you, my walls are gone and you have all of me. I sat outside the operating room and waited, that was all I could do. LaSalle came to join me when he was done at the office, he just sat and held my hand as we waited for news.

Finally 3 hours later they finally came out and said they had managed to finally stop the bleeding and repair the damage. The bullet had ripped through a major attire and you were lucky to be alive due to blood loss. Several pints of blood later you were moved to a small room to begin the slow road to recovery.

When you first came round and I saw you open your eyes I dissolved in tears. Just seeing you look at me was enough to break me. LaSalle held me as I sobbed like a baby looking at you all the time to make sure the machines still beeped. I stayed by your side the whole time watching you sleeping. When the sedative finally wore off and you came round properly we sat and talked until you fell asleep again.

It went on like that for a few days until you were discharged and we came home. Now you're sleeping in our bed and I lie here with you head resting on my chest and my hand on your back. I don't want to close my eyes because every time I do I see you sitting on the floor in that building with blood coming from you leg and the grey colour creep up your face.

You stir next to me and cuddle in to me more dropping your leg over mine and using your arm round my waist to pull me closer to you as if you're scared I will disappear. After you showed up here all them months ago to hold me as I slept and work through my nightmares I never wanted to let you go. From the first night you stayed the nightmares stopped and we have spent every night since wrapped up in each other's arms.

We have never been apart since and I never want that to change. We go to work together, we come home together and we spend every minute in between together. With you lying beside me I know I will always be safe and I hope you feel the same. When we get married we have discussed trying for a family God willing. I know you are an amazing father to Laurel so I know if we do have any children you will be just as brilliant with them.

I can feel myself growing tired but just can't help watching you as you sleep. I lean over and place a kiss to your head and you stir opening your eyes and looking at me with a small smile on your face before you go back to burying your face in my chest again. I can't help but smile as you go straight back to sleep again. I love watching you sleep especially when you are so close to me. As I stroke your back I feel myself drifting off to sleep safe in the knowledge we have many more nights ahead of us while we sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- This one off just keeps on growing and at this rate I have no idea how many it will end up with.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3.<p>

We have just spent our first night apart since we got together all them months ago and I hated every minute of it. I kissed you good bye as I left to stop at Christopher's house knowing I wouldn't see you again till I stood in my Tux with Christopher by my side as I waited for you to turn up for our wedding ceremony. As I got in the car and sat watching you as we drove away I swore I saw a tear slide down your face before you disappeared from site.

I spent all night lying looking at the ceiling wishing you were by my side even if it was just to watch you sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I saw you beside me lying with your head on my chest or with it on my shoulder. I swear if I thought hard enough my fingers could feel the skin on your back as they ran up and down your spine.

Not to sound sappy but the only sleep I got was when I went in my bag and pulled out one off your pyjamas tops I snuck out and cuddled up to it. I could smell you all over it, your shampoo, your perfume and the smell that is uniquely you. I am not sure if it made it better or worse having the top cause I just seemed to miss you more.

When I finally fell asleep all I saw in my dreams was you. Images of you at home sitting with me watching TV or sat opposite me at work with your head deep in a file. You sat laughing at something Christopher had said or us just sitting out on the back porch watching the sun go down. Waking with the sun I got up and spend my time drinking coffee and getting more and more nervous.

When Christopher got up we sat and talked and he even cooked me some breakfast. When it was finally time to get ready we went and got put our tuxedos on and headed out the door. My heart was racing as I stood in the garden with everyone else waiting for you to arrive. My hands were sweating and no matter what I did I couldn't stop them from shaking.

When Laurel appeared I knew you wouldn't be far behind and sure enough a minute later you appeared. My world stopped at the moment and the only thing I saw was you, everything else melted away as you walked towards me smiling. You looked beautiful in you white dress and I just stood there speechless with my mouth hanging open.

When you finally reached me and I held out my hand for I had to hold back the urge to just sweep you up in to my arms and hold you. You took my hand and stepped up beside me ready to recite our vows and commit to spending the rest of our lives together. I couldn't take my eyes off you and if it hadn't been for the rehearsals then I would have had no idea what was going on as I was only focused on you.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity I heard a voice drift through the haze and say we were now husband and wife and something about being able to kiss the bride. Well that was all I needed as I swept you in my arms and kissed you like my life depended on it. I never wanted to let go but I knew I had to.

As I stepped back I saw the tears run down your face and I reached up and wiped them away with my thumbs. I told you that you would make a mess of your make up but you just laughed and reached up to kiss me again. When we broke apart we turned to face our family and friends, as we walked past them to head to the waiting car ready to whisk away on our honeymoon we were meet with hugs and congratulations before we finally got to the car.

Driving to the airport all I could do was look at you and hold you against me side. Even on the plane I just wanted to hold you tight and keep you close. You fell asleep for a short time on the plane and I found myself watching you just like I had dreamed of the night before. When the plane landed and we got in the cab to the hotel I sat watching you looking around but I only had eyes for you.

At the hotel we checked in and came up to are room which is where we now. You saw the bath and I knew I would have to share you as you couldn't resist it. Even in the bath I sat on the bed and at the angle I was I could see you lying back with your eyes closed enjoying the hot bath and the bubbles.

When you came out the bath I had ordered room service as I was not in the mood to Share you with a room full of people for dinner. Sitting eating we sat opposite each other but under the table our legs and feet touched. We sat looking at each other over the table as we ate and even held hands. We couldn't help it when we came to dessert and we sat feeding each other chocolate cake.

After dinner we sat on the couch for a bit with you curled up at my side but after a while we both felt sleepy so making are way to the bedroom we took our clothes off climbing in to bed. At first we just lay together holding each other but after awhile are holding each other led to more and we made love for the first time as husband and wife.

Lying together afterwards we were a tangle of limbs and body parts and we still are now as you lie asleep half covering me with your body. I run my hand up and down your back as you hold me tight with your arm round me. I am so happy right now having you back at my side where you belong. My life is as complete as it can be right now, I not only have you at my side but I have you at my side as my wife. I love you Meredith Brody - Pride and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life watching you sleeping.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- This chapter is a version of the previous chapter but from Merri's point of view.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4.<p>

As I watched you drive away last night a tear ran down my face, I couldn't stop it. This was our first night apart in the whole time we had been together and it was killing me already. I watched till you were out of site and came back in the house to see Laurel standing watching me.

Stepping up to me she opened her arms and I stepped forward in to them and she held me as I cried. I missed you so much and you had just left, how was I supposed to get through tonight without you. Laurel held me till the tears stopped and then passed me a hankie when she pulled back and smiled at me.

Taking my arm she lead me in to the kitchen and sat me at the table as she went to make coffee. She must have known how to get me to smile because when she brought over my coffee it was in your favourite mug. I took the mug and wrapped my hands round it picturing your hands holding like I had seen a million times before.

We sat drinking coffee and talking till the door went and in came Loretta carrying her bag and clothes for tomorrow. I was them informed by that impish daughter of yours we were spending a girly night pampering each other ready tomorrow. I couldn't help but smile when Laurel smiled at me as she smiles just like you do.

After finishing our coffee we all went upstairs and took up residence on our bed with enough products to start a beauty salon. Between pedicures and hair the night passed quite quickly with the girls to keep me entertained. Different things Laurel said or did remind me of you so in some ways, it was like I had a piece of you with me which helped a lot. After all the pampering was finished Loretta disappeared down stairs and reappeared a few minutes later with steaming mugs of hot chocolate and orders that when we were finished it was bedtime as we had an early start next day.

As we all sat on our bed drinking hot chocolate my mind wandered back to all the times we had sat here drinking hot chocolate. You make the best hot chocolate around ( don't tell Loretta that). When we were finished Loretta took are cups and wished Laurel and me good night as she disappeared out the bedroom. Laurel and I sat talking for a few minutes before she turned to me and gave me a bear crushing hug. I returned the hug wondering what I had done to deserve this.

When she pulled back she looked and me told me she was happy for us both. She told me she hadn't seen you this happy in long time and she was pleased that you had finally found someone to make you happy. She told me you had mentioned to her about us trying for a baby in the near future and that if we did ever fall pregnant then on pain of death she had to be the first to know. Promising her she would be she gave me another quick hug and wished me good night as she got off the bed and left the room.

Getting changed for bed I couldn't find my favourite pyjama top so I decided 2 could play your game. Going in to the bathroom I found the shirt you took off before you went out hanging on the back of the door where my pyjama top should have been. So taking it down I put it on and was instantly surrounded by your smell. Your cologne invaded my nostrils and I found myself climbing in to bed and hugging myself.

I have never missed anyone the way I missed you then. The bed was big and empty without you there. I moved over on to your side of the bed and using one pillow for my head I moved the other to cuddle up with just to have the constant smell of you round me. I lay there for ages just thinking of you and how we first came to be together in that very bed.

I would never have taken that step if you hadn't pushed me and made me confront what was right in front of me. I have never looked back since that day other than to reminisce on what a wonderful time we have had. I closed my eyes inhaling deeply letting your cologne invade my senses and the images of you danced through my head.

Sitting on the bed drinking coffee or the time you made breakfast wearing only an apron. Sitting at your bed side at the hospital when you got shot and I thought I had lost you then seeing you open your eyes. Seeing you sitting at your desk at work concentrating on whatever was in front of you, that determined look on your face when you know you're close but the final piece was missing to solve the crime.

I let the images over take my mind slowly feeling my eyes growing heavy and I let sleep take me knowing the sooner morning came the sooner I saw you again. The next thing I saw was Laurel standing over with coffee and toast telling me to wake up as we had a lot to do. As I sat Laurel let out a big awww seeing me wrapped up on your side of the bed hugging your pillow and wearing your shirt.

Climbing on the bed next to me we sat talking about you and the things we both loved about you until Loretta came in and told us to get our butts in gear or I would be late for my own wedding. Finishing my coffee Laurel and I got off the bed and marched to the bathroom ready to transform me it to an apparent princess. Finally after 2 and a half hours my hair was finally done and my make up had been applied. The only thing left was to get ready so we all left the bathroom and went in our respective rooms to get dressed.

As I stood getting ready I pictured you in your tux and my heart started to beat a little faster. You looked so damn sexy in that thing the last time I saw you wear one and the best part had to be the tight fitting trousers showing off your well toned ass. Returning to the task of getting ready I slipped my dress on and stood looking in the mirror making sure it looked okay. Hearing a knock at the door I turned to see 2 heads peering round the door both with big smiles on their faces.

After a series of aww's and wow's we finally made our way downstairs to wait for the car to pick us up to take us to the ceremony. When it arrived we left the house and it was then the nervous kicked in for me. Seeing the car and knowing I was going to get married scared the life out me. Sitting in the car Laurel sensed me getting more and more nervous the closer we got to the park so taking my hand she gave it a squeeze and held on till we arrived at the park.

Getting out the car we walked in line with Laurel still holding my hand till we reached the garden. Stopping just before we came into view we had a few minutes to check hair, make and the like before the ceremony started. Loretta gave me hug and disappeared to find her seat leaving Laurel and I standing there waiting. Just them the music started and my stomach dropped, if it wasn't for the fact I knew you were just out of site I would have bolted with nervous.

Laurel looked at me and nodded asking if I was ready. Taking a few deep breaths I nodded back and she turned the corner and went out of site. Slowly I followed Laurel round the corner and that was when I saw you at the front. I swear I stopped breathing for a second seeing you standing there. God I missed you so much and now you were there standing in front of me waiting. Locking eyes with you I made my way slowly towards you not noticing anyone or anything else.

As I got near you held out your hand which I took when all I wanted to do was take you in my arms and hold you. Coming to stand next to you I never let my eyes leave yours as I was sure you would disappear. I heard bits of the ceremony and the most important part when we were finally pronounced husband and wife. When you wrapped your arms round me and pulled me in to kiss you my world exploded in a flash of fireworks and lights.

I never wanted to let go but you did eventually and we stepped apart a little. Then I felt your hands on my face as your thumbs wiped away the tears falling down my cheek which I didn't know we're there. You said I would ruin my make up and I smiled before kissing you again.

Pulling apart again we turned and walked towards the waiting car that was taking us on our honeymoon. As we passed people they congratulate us and shook our hands until we reached the car. Climbing in I lay my head on your shoulder as we traveled to the airport. Even on the plane I stayed in some form of contact with you, just needing to touch you. Traveling in the car to the hotel I was holding your hand as I looked out the window until I saw that bath in here and I was away.

Lying in the bath I felt you watching me as you sat on the bed. When I got out the bath you had ordered room service which I was pleased about so I could have you all to myself. Eating dinner are legs and feet kept touching under the table and we held hands as we ate. Feeding each other chocolate cake was fun but not as much fun as when we finally made it to bed after watching a little Tv. As we cuddled up we got a little carried away and made love for the first time as a married couple.

Lying together afterwards we were tangled together all arms and legs and I feel asleep lying on you snuggled as close as I could get. Waking half way through the night I got up to get a drink and use the bathroom. Climbing back into bed I snuggled back against you resting my head on your chest and looked up to watch you sleep. You moved a little in your sleep and brought your hand up to hold me. It was then I caught site of your wedding ring, the one I placed on your finger earlier that day. After all this time I found myself not only lying in bed with the man I loved but my husband and hopefully the father to my future children. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of the fun we could have trying for a baby but now you were sleeping and I had to admit that watch you sleep was becoming one of my favourite hobbies.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I didn't realize how different the same version of events can be from the perspective of a women to a man till I wrote this and realized a women can write a lot more.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN-This story was not meant to go on and on but it has a hold on me and won't let me stop. I have at least 2 or 3 more pieces going round my head so may end up with at least 7 or 8 unless I come up with more.**

* * *

><p>You're lying on you side facing me as you sleep with one hand resting on your abdomen. We have just received the most amazing news ever. In just over 6 months we will become parents for the first time, well you will be but me for a second time. These last few weeks had been tough on you and we thought you had picked up a bug from somewhere but it just wouldn't shift. After 2 weeks of being sick we decided enough was enough and to get you checked over.<p>

Sitting in the doctors this morning neither of us had any idea what we would be told less than half an hour later. We never expected you to fall pregnant so soon after we got married. It had only been 4 months and we were having fun trying. When the doctor checked you over and asked the usual question I saw where they were leading but as this is all new to you it never dawned on you till she announced the news.

Your face when she said congratulations you're pregnant was amazing. You went from looking shocked to scared to overjoyed. After checking over a few details she gave you a list of does and don't and said we were free to go. Coming out the doctors and walking to the car you were silent all the way looking a cross between wanting to be sick and want to jump up and down. When we arrived at the car you climbed in and sat in silence just staring out the window. I climbed in and turned to you ask if you were okay and you nodded saying you were fine.

Driving back to the office I kept a close eye on you as I drove, I had never seen you this quiet before. When we arrived back at the office you got out the car and started to walk back into the office when I called after you. You stopped and turned to face me but never said a word. I walked up to you and encircled you with my arms pulling you to my chest as as felt the struggle you mind was going through now.

The thing you wanted most was now a reality yet it meant giving up the thing you had loved the longest. I felt the struggle your mind was going through processing the fact that you now had a tiny life to take care of growing deep inside of you. Slowly I felt you start to shake as you started to sob, deep heart reaching sobs. I held you as you sobbed till I felt you ease back a little and look at me. Seeing your red face and puffy eyes I had no idea what to say or do to make you feel better. So I stood there waiting for you to speak. When you did I had to strain to hear you. You stood looking at me and ask if we could do this, become parents and still be who we were.

I knew how much it took for you to ask so taking your face in my hands and kissing you I answered the best answer I could come up. I told you that we wanted and loved this child and we would always be there for it no matter what happened. We had made it with love and would bring it up surrounded by love. It was something we had discussed for a while and we both wanted it. We would find a way to work this out but for now you had a promise to keep as I passed you my phone after pulling Laurels number up.

You looked at the phone then me then back at the phone as if it was going to bite you. I reminded you of the promise you made the day before our wedding but told you I wanted the phone on speaker so I could hear to. Your hand was shaking a little so I came behind you with one arm round your waist and the other holding your hand with the phone in I hit the ring button.

After 3 rings Laurel answers and as she saw my name she automatically said hi dad. It took a second for you to find your voice but when you did you told her it was you but that I was with you. I could tell she was a little caught off guard with the fact you rang her off my phone but I was there as well so I ran my hand that was resting on waist over your abdomen to remind you why you called. You asked if it was okay to talk and she said she was free as she didn't have a class till later. You asked her if she remembered the promise she asked you to make the night before our wedding and there was a long pause on the other end of the phone.

Laurels response was nothing if not amazing as she hesitated then said yes then started to get all excited asking if it was true and if it was real. When you said yes I heard her let out the worlds loudest happy scream I have ever heard in my life. She sounded like she was jumping up and down screaming at the top of her voice shouting something about big sister and being so happy. I couldn't contain the smile that broke out on my face as I heard how happy my daughter was finding out she was going to have a baby brother or sister. I saw the smile creep up on your face realising how happy she was for us both.

After several more congratulations and I so can't wait and I love you guys we said our goodbyes and hung the phone up. You turned in my arms and placed a kiss on my cheek as you said thank you. I asked what for and you told me for just being me. I have no idea what I did but it didn't matter as you were happy again and were smiling. Coming away from the front of me you stepped up to my side and asked if we should tell the gang to which you relied hell yeah there family.

Walking in we couldn't keep the grins from ours faces as you phoned over asking Loretta and Sebastian to come up. Christopher was there all ready and I could see by the look on his face he knew whatever news we had it was big. When the others came up we all went in the kitchen and sat down before telling are home away from home family our news. Loretta was ecstatic and Christopher and Sebastian seemed happy for us so all was right with the world again. After many hugs from Loretta and hand shakes from Sebastian they both went back to there little sanctuaries leaving us with Christopher who after shaking my hand he came and gave you a hug and congratulated us before going back to his desk to work.

Standing up I took your hand and kissed it before looking at you and thanking you. You gave me a strange look so I decided to explain. I told you that you had made the happiest man alive at that moment in time. Not only did I have an amazing and beautiful wife I was also going to become a father again. By carrying our child you had given me the second greatest gift ever after your hand in marriage. You were stood there in front of carrying and nurturing our child who was a part of both of us. There is no greater gift a woman can give a man than a child.

You kissed me and told me that you were more than happy to carry our child and that you would take extra special care of our precious cargo. You never dreamed of having child as you thought it was too late but you couldn't be happier than you were right now. Stepping away we decided it was time to get back to the day to day stuff and get some work done which we did kind of.

Sitting at our desks we keep glancing up at each other and smiling as we got on with the work at hand. We worked through lunch which I cursed myself for when I remembered we couldn't get away with that now as you need to eat so getting up I went to the kitchen to make coffee and came back with a sandwich as well for you. You looked at me when I placed it on the desk and I just looked between your face and you abdomen before looking back at your face. You followed my gaze and got the meaning of the sandwich before smiling and picking it up to eat.

I left you to eat and returned to me desk after dropping Christopher his coffee on the way past. We all worked in pretty much silence and we're glad when it was time to pack up as it was a very boring afternoon of paperwork. Bidding Christopher good night as he left we locked up and headed home to just relax and enjoy the afterglow of our news.

After a small dinner we gave up trying to sit and make small talk and just headed straight upstairs for bed which is where we seemed to spend a lot of time lately. If we weren't reading we sat and watched TV or we went about practising making a baby that until today we didn't know we had already made. I watch as you grew tired and were falling asleep in your book before I took it off you and told you to lie down and sleep. I also followed you by putting my book down and switching the lamp off before I slide down the bed and pulled you to me so I could finally hold you the way I had wanted to hold you all day. After several kisses I watched you actually fall asleep in my arms and I held you tight. I would die to protect you any day of the week but not you were carrying our child a whole new game was in play. Our child needed you and I needed you so I would make sure you got put on desk/office work and no more field work unless it was to pick up a body and then you had someone with at all time.

So here I was watching you sleep, my favourite hobby after making love to you. I saw how you hand rested protectively over our growing child and you weren't even aware you were doing it. It must be some instinct in a women that as soon as they find out they're pregnant they have the instinct that keeps both mother and child safe.

I watched you sleep till the last thing I saw was your hand resting on your abdomen protecting our child before I feel asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN-I am still going strong with this one.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6.<p>

Here I am again watching you sleep. You lying on you side facing me which I love as I get to see you in all your naked glory. It's the middle of summer and it's hot. You're lying here in just your underwear with your hand resting on your bump and you looking amazing. You still have 2 month to go till you give birth but God I have to admit that pregnancy looks good on you.

Your skin is soft to touch and it seems to have a constant glow about it. You are always in such a happy positive mood even when little one keeps you from falling asleep kicking and wriggling around. Do you remember the blubbering wreck you became when you first felt the baby move? I remember that day like yesterday. We were all sat at work just sitting in the kitchen as there was no case and the paper work was all done. We had been talking about some old cases and just passing time when your hand shot from the table and rested on the slight bump that had appeared in the previous few of weeks. I saw the look on your face out the corner of my eye and shot round the table to stop kneeling beside your chair. You just sat there with a confused look on you face. I asked you a couple of times if you were okay and you just sat there transfixed. After asking for what felt like forever you turned to me and smiled the biggest smile and told me you could feel the baby moving.

Taking my hand you placed it where you hand had been resting but I felt nothing. You were still sitting smiling so I took it the baby was still moving. It was a month later before I got to feel for the first time when the baby kicked. Yet again we were sat doing nothing when you called me across from my desk and took my hand resting it on your growing bump. At first I felt nothing then I felt a very slight thump against my hand folded by another 3 short thumps. I think my smile could have lit the office for a month as we looked at each in awe feeling out child move together.

As time passed I got to feel more and more as the baby grew and so did your bump. Sitting watching TV or sitting on the back porch you would take my hand and lay it gentle on top of your bump and I got to feel kicks and punches as they stretch out in there. It's the most awe inspiring thing every so it must be even more amazing for you experiencing it first hand. We were asked if we wanted to know what we were having but we both said no as it doesn't matter to us. I think Laurel was a bit upset we didn't find out as I know she can't wait to shopping and spoil her new sibling rotten.

The doctor said baby is doing just fine and so are you. You seem to get bigger every time I look at you but I value my life so will keep that to myself. When your clothes started to get tight and that well toned stomach and abdomen you had worked to keep in shape over the years started to fill out and become rounded you seemed a little upset but then you would rest your hand there feeling the small bump that was growing and you would smile again.

Now as I sit here I can actually see your bump ripple when a foot or arm or some other piece of limb moves and come in contact with the skin on the inside of your bump. It's an amazing sight but was gets me is you just sleep through it. Other than the odd stroke of patt to where you can feel the baby move you never stir. I rest my hand where I can see the baby move and feel a sharp prod as they move. How on earth you sleep through that. I have been woke a couple of time when you have pressed against me and I have been kicked/nudged by the baby as they move.

I do know that they love music as we found out when I played a month or so ago. You came and stood next to me as I played and the baby had been having a right good shuffle around but as I played they stilled and feel asleep. I watched both you and bump out the corner of my mouth as I played and the look on your face as they stilled and settled to the sound of the music was quite a site. You even told me there may be a time when I get dragged out of bed to play at 03:00 when they wake and won't settle.

Baby is still wriggling around and I keep my hand still as I feel the contact on my hand. I feel you shift and look up still leaving my hand resting on your bump and see you watching me. You bring your hand to join mine then after a few seconds you sit up and climb out the bed doing a cross between a walk and a waddle to the bathroom. Coming back a few minutes later you sit on the bed and swing your legs up pulling the covers over till they sit under your bump.

You ask me who wants to take signing duties tonight and I hand that over to you just so I can watch as you gently run you hand over your bump and you sign a lullaby which after 5 minutes or so seems to calm and soothe the baby and they fall asleep. I know when you go into labour and give birth you are going to make an brilliant mom as I watch you settle the baby now and they're not even here.

This is your last week working officially but I know you and you will probably pin a visitors badge to your chest just so you can come in every day to not have to sit here at home by yourself. We will see in few weeks what happens. You eyes are growing heavy again so I lie down and opening my arms, you sort of do a roll and a turn to come lie beside me with baby pressed against my side. I pull you as close as I can manage with bump in the way and you rest you head on my chest. Kissing you hair I feel you fall asleep almost instantly as I bring my other arm up and rest my hand on your bump as I fall asleep watching you and our unborn child sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

AN- I can't seem to shake this so here is more.

Chapter 7.

What a day it's been. You woke me early as you said something felt different and you couldn't work out what it was. We lay together a little longer with both are hands resting on your very big baby bump. Suddenly I felt you stiffen and your bump went really hard and tight. It lasted about 15/20 seconds and then went soft again. I sat up and looked at you as you went to sit up. When you were finally sitting up right I just sat watching you till you looked at me. You knew what I was going to ask so answered before I had to say it. You told me it was probably that happening that woke you so as far as you knew that was only the second one. By the look on you face I could tell this was new to you and it hadn't been the tightenings you had had before.

Sitting back I kept looking at you and sure enough I watched your face change as it happened again. This time I got my phone and put the timer on to see how far apart they were. We were told due to this being your first it could take a while and with your due date a week away it was to be expected. Still I could see you were looking a little nervous and admitting it so was I.

You had layer you head back on the back of the bed and had your eyes closed when another started. Picking my phone up it was 8 minutes since the last one so we still probably had plenty time. I sat thinking of all the things we and been told in parent class and then I remembered a favourite of your. Getting up I came round and knelt in front of your side of the bed taking your hand. You looked at me and I suggest one of the few things I knew would make you smile, a bath. Standing back up I helped you stand and we made our way to the bathroom as I ran the bath you sat perched on the toilet as another contraction hit you.

When the bath was just right I helped you climb in and sit down and saw you smile as the water washed over you. I said I was away to get coffee and you said you would shout if you needed me so coming down stairs I made coffee and toast before coming back up and sitting on the edge of the of the toilet I passed you your coffee and sat to finish mine. I saw another contraction come on but it didn't seem to bother you as much now you were in the bath.

After 45 minutes I watch as another contraction come and this time you visibly winced. Standing up I grabbed a towel and helping you stand we wrapped it round you and pulling the plug on the bath me made our way in to the bedroom and back to the bed. After drying you we got you comfortable on the bed and waited. When the next contraction came on I set the timer again to see how we were doing. After 6 minutes I watched as you gripped the bed sheets when another one came on. They were getting close but not close enough.

Going to the wardrobe I gathered you clothes and mine and pulled the case out from the bottom ready to leave. I stood watching you as I got ready and then came over to help you get ready. We had to wait till the contraction past before we made a start and then half way through had to stop when another came on. I was now timing them and we were on 5 minutes apart but still not close enough. When you were finally ready we made our way downstairs into the kitchen and I went back up to get your case.

Arriving back in the kitchen I watched as you passed back and forwards rubbing you back and bump at the saw time. Suddenly you stopped and a look of horror hit you face as you looked down to the puddle slowly forming on the floor at your feet. Time to go I said as I came to your side and took your hand as I bent down and helped you remove your wet underwear and put a clean pair on. Taking a slowly walk to the car we stopped once to let a contraction pass then climbing in the car I put the case in and we made our way to the hospital.

Arriving at the hospital I parked and went to find a chair as you were getting contractions every 4 minutes and they were stronger and lasting longer. Finally finding one I came back and helped you out the car and into the the chair as I grabbed your case. Walking in the the hospital we made our way to the maternity and deliver suit. I watch as pain gripped you again and I stopped to come stand in front of you taking your hand till it past.

When we arrived at the delivery suit we were shown to a room and told to settle in and doctor would be around soon so pushing you into the room I helped you stand and change out your clothes and into what turned out to be my shirt which you said was perfect as it was big enough and had buttons for feeding. So when you were finally changed and settled on the bed I pulled the chair over and we waited after a couple more contractions you wouldn't let go of the vice like grip on my hand but I didn't mind, it pailed in comparison to the pain I could see you were in.

Just then the doctor came in and after asking a few question and seeing the contractions were coming every 3 minutes he checked you over and said we wouldn't have to wait long. He asked if you wanted any pain relieve and you shook your head saying no. You wanted to give birth as natural as possible and if that's what you wanted I had to agree. As another contraction took hold you locked eyes we me and we did the breathing exercises we had been taught till it passed. The doctor left the room saying if we needed anything to press the buzzer but if not some one would be back in 15 minutes.

15 minutes later a head came round the door to check on you and seeing we doing okay the left. We sat and you worked through the contractions with the grit and determination I knew you had and one of the reasons I fell in love with you. Another 15 minutes passed and you were in the grip of a major contraction when the doctor appeared. Coming in he checked you over and asked if we were ready to meet our baby as it was all systems go. We looked at each other and I leaned over and kissed you telling you I was so proud of you and it was time to finally meet our baby.

Keeping tight a hold of my hand the doctor waited and when your next contraction hit he told you to bear down and push. I watched as you did just that and the doctor said he could see the head. With the next contraction you didn't need to be told to push your body took over and pushed and sure enough a small head appeared. All I could do was stand back in awe at the scene in front of me. Looking at you I saw how much effort it was taking to delivery the baby so squeezing your hand I whispered words of encouragement in you ear as yet again you started to push. I watched a pair of shoulders appeared and then finally with one last push out came a body and a pair of legs closely followed by an eye piercing scream.

Lifting the baby up we were told we were the proud parents of a baby boy. I saw you lie back on the bed and look between the screaming little bundle in front of you and then me. I stepped forward and after cutting the cord he was whisked away to be checked over while the doctor delivered the placenta and then cleaned you up before saying congratulations and telling us we would be transferred to a room as soon as possible.

A nurse appeared a few minutes late carrying a still screaming baby. Telling us he was perfectly fit and and healthy she passed him you and left. As I watch you take our son in your arms I had to admit that a tear did manage to escape as I took in the site before me. For someone who had just given birth you looked stunning, a little tired but still stunning. Seeing the way the baby settled as soon as he heard your voice I stood watching you taking your first tentative steps of motherhood. I watched as he started to fuss and you instantly knew what he wanted. Taking him in one arm you undid the first few buttons on your shirt and I watched as you gently brought him to your breast and he instantly latched on. I saw the sharp intake of breath you took as he latched but it soon passed as he lay feeding and you watched him stroking his face.

A nurse appeared and said they had a room ready and we're ready to move us. Seeing you feeding she said as soon as he was done we could move as there was no hurry. I leant over and placed kisses to your hair as you watched our son feed slowly falling asleep as he did.

When he was finally finished you looked at me and ask if I finally wanted to hold our son till you tidied up. Reaching out I took him in my arms as I gently bent and kissed his forehead. He had a tuft of get black hair and he was just perfect. I looked at you and as I held our son and lent over and kissing you gently on the lips I thanked you for giving me our son and making me the happiest man alive again.

We both looked at this amazing little human being who was all ours and were blown away at how perfect he was. A nurse appeared and asked if we were ready to move and you nodded. Pushing the chair over to the bed you climbed out a little gingerly and climbed in the chair. I passed the baby back to you and grabbed your case as the nurse pushed you through the door and out in the corridor. I followed behind just watching you looking down at the baby and taking no notice of anything else.

Finally arriving at the room we were shown where everything was and left to settle in. I took the baby and placed him in the crib while I helped you up and back into bed. I could see you were having a little trouble and you noticed that I noticed. Once you were settled on the bed you did ever so polite point out the fact you had just given birth and stretched certain places of your body doing so. It would take time to go back into shape. I watched as you settled back and looked at me. I was now standing next to the crib so I stepped away and came up to the bed sitting on the edge as I leaned against you and slotted my arm round your shoulder. I gently pulled you to me as I tried to cuddle you but it wasn't working. I stood from the bed and moved to a different sitting position so I could face you this time opening my arms. You sat forward again wincing a little but meet me halfway as I wrapped my arms round you and just held you. You put your head on my shoulder and placed your arms round my back holding me to you as I held you.

We stayed that way till a little whimper came from the crib and reminded us someone wanted attention. Going over to the crib I looked down at the the baby and realised he didn't have a name. We had discussed it but we had never actually said what his name was in all the euphoria of him arriving. Grabbing your bag I made light work of changing him before I dressed him and passed him to you who I noticed were all ready and waiting to feed him. Once he was latched you sat back getting more comfortable and I came up to sit beside you both.

With my arm round your shoulder and your head leaning on me we both watched as the baby feed. It was then I asked if we had his full name picked yet and you looked up at me never lifting your head from my shoulder. You reminded me that we had picked the name months ago so looking down at the baby I finally gave him his name. As I said his name he opened his eyes and looked up am me. Calling his name again, which we had decided was Joseph Dwayne Pride he decided being feed was far more interesting and went back to feeding with a new enthusiasm which made you shifted a little at the sensation of his hard sucking.

We both know feeding was something that took days to get right and were told once your milk came in it would be easier so we had to wait a day or 2 for that to happen. In the mean time Joseph seemed happy enough as he was drifting back to sleep in between sucks. When he was asleep I lifted him up and gently laid him on my shoulder as I rubbed his back for a few minutes before laying him back in his crib and tucked him in.

I saw how tired you were and asked if you wanted me to leave but you reached out taking my hand and brought me to the side of the bed which I perched on. You lay back and pulled me to you as you used me as a pillow and after what seemed like only a few minutes I saw you had fallen asleep. Adjusting the bed so you lay back a little with your head still on shoulder I lay back with you and holding you to me I watched you sleeping. After such an amazing day you deserve a good sleep after the brilliant job you did giving birth. I looked at Joseph in his crib and then at you, now I had 2 people to watch over as they sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

AN- we are still going.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8.<p>

I am sat here watching you both sleep and I have never been so happy to be awake this early in the morning. It's been 2 weeks since we became parents and we brought Joseph home. He is such a laid back content baby. He only cries when he needs changing or feeding. We slipped into a good routine if I do say so myself. I have taken a few weeks holiday as I had plenty saved up and now we're a family I couldn't think of a better way to use it.

During the day we take turns for changing but its you that has the joy of feeding him. I see the way he looks at you as you feed him and the connection you have with him. I have heard about the bond between a mother and her baby when they Breastfeed but seeing it first hand is wonderful. I see the way he grasp your finger and holds you gaze as you talk to him. I do as much as I can to help with everything else and even get up during the night to change him before passing him to you to feed.

I love when we take him out and you carry him in the sling or if I get the chance I grab it before you get the chance and I get to carry him close to me. I learnt that they don't stay little for long and to enjoy them when you have the chance. Laurel grew up and I missed it, I will not make the same again and miss Joseph. He has changed so much already and it's only 2 weeks.

The thought of leaving you both when I go back to work is not nice. I want to stay here with you both and watch as he grows and changes. Then again I do miss work as you know, it's been a part of me for so long I can't shake it. I know you understand what it's like to miss something that has been a big part of your life. We both share a passion for our jobs but seeing you hold Joseph I wonder if you will ever want to come back. You seem like a different person to the tough ass,stubborn, independent agent who rolled in to my office and turned my world upside down.

I have even seen a different side to Christopher since Joseph arrived. He pops in when he can just so he gets to have cuddles. He was a little nervous at first but he soon got the hang of it and loves when we pass Joseph to him saying he can have hugs from uncle Chris. I have to admit we have a very spoilt little boy. He has half of NCIS to spoil him for her to Washington.

I love watching you sleep as you don't get enough now Joseph is here. He still feeds every 3-4 hours even during the night so you always seem to be tired yet you have never seemed so happy. Your a great mom and no matter what happens I know Joseph has all he ever needs in you.

He also has a big sister who he has wrapped round his little finger already. From the moment she steps foot in the house till she leaves she has him in her arms and he is quite happy to be there getting big sister cuddles. We see a lot more of her now than we ever did so I suppose we can thank him for that.

When we do get time just us when Joseph sleeps all I want to do is hold you to me and remind you how much I love you and how special you are. We just sit and talk and lie together holding each other. It's our special time when we get be just us again.

Standing in the nursery door way I look over at you both in the nursing chair. I can see Joseph is still feeding as his cheeks keep moving but he seems happy to be asleep and feeding at the same time. I look up at you and you seem to be asleep as well. You have Joseph secured to you as he feeds and you're leaning back in the chair with your feet up. I wonder how long you have been like this as you seem to be very relaxed. I can't help myself as I come in to the room and creep up to both.

One thing that has change with motherhood is you hearing and awareness skills. I have just stepped up to you side and you opened your eyes, knowing I was there even though you we're sleeping seconds ago. I smile down at you and come down to your level as I kneel beside the chair next to you. I stroke my fingers over Joseph's head and he moves, spitting his dinner out but still sleeping on . I have to stop myself from laughing at the site. I stand up and take him from you as you fasten you top up and stand beside us. I tell you I got him and you can go back to bed so smiling at me you stand on your tip toes and place a kiss on my lips then kiss Joseph before yawning and heading to bed.

I stand for a while with Joseph on my shoulder rubbing his back till he finally brings his wind up then I bring back to lie him on my chest. He snuggles against me with his hand wrapping around my chest hair holding tight. I laugh as his grip reminding me of a very pleasant experience we shared one night. Sitting in the chair I lie back a little and pull a blanket over Joseph and just sit watching him sleep for a few minutes.I finally feel a chill hit me as I am sat here with just Joseph and his blanket covering me I stand up and bring him through to put in his basket on your side of the bed.

Once he's tucked in I come round the bed and climb in snuggling up to again and you take my hand in yours as we drift off to sleep after I spend another night watching you sleep.

* * *

><p>AN2-I have no idea now which direction to take this in as it seems to have a mind of its own. Any ideas where it should go or should I leave it here? Please drop me a review and let me know.<p> 


End file.
